Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue
450px}} |Row 2 title = Produced by|Row 2 info = IAmPlayer, Team PvZTPR and Popcap|Row 3 title = Published by|Row 3 info = EA|Row 4 title = Release Date|Row 4 info = ??|Row 5 title = Main Platforms|Row 5 info = PC, Android, iOS|Row 6 title = Console Platforms|Row 6 info = Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PS4|Row 7 title = Current Version|Row 7 info = v.3.1.1|imagewidth = 250}} Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue is a game made by and it took place after the PvZ2 story. It also explains about more returning PvZ2 gameplay mechanics. Story After he (Zomboss) got defeated, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again, he decided to "surrender", and decided not to fight Dave, because he said he had better things to do, so the Time Patrol Officers let him go. While he' was leaving, he took some plants from the Present Day time, making the Time Patrol Officers confused. They decided to track those plants' location, and give Dave and Penny the job to rescue them. Description The evil doctor, Doctor Edgar Zomboss is planning something again! He must be up to something. Confront him and save some plants along the way! This time, Zomboss is really plotting on something, because he isn't the one who attacks you, it's his minions that are more powerful! It's time to go time travelling again, with Dave and Penny! Game Icons PVZTPRLogo.png|Icon for v.1.0.0, and v.1.5.0 to v.1.6.0 PVZTPRLogo2.png|Icon for v.1.0.1 until v.1.0.21 PVZTPRLogo3.png|Icon for v.1.0.3. PVZTPRLogo4.png|Icon for v.1.1.0 until v.1.2.0 PVZTPRLogo5.png|Icon for v.1.2.1 until v.1.4.1 PvZTPRLogo6.png|Icon for v.1.7.0 to v.1.7.3 PVZTPRLogo7.png|Icon for v.1.8.0. PvZTPRLogo8.png|Icon for v.1.8.1, the Valenbrainz update. PvZTPRLogo9.png|Icon for v.1.9.0 PvZTPRLogo10.png|Icon for v.1.9.1. PvZTPRLogo11.png|Icon for v.1.9.2. PvZTPRLogo12.png|Icon for v.2.0.0. PvZTPRLogo13.png|Icon for v.2.1.0. PvZTPRLogo14.png|Icon for v.2.2.0 and v.2.2.2. PvZTPRLogo15.png|Icon for v.2.2.1, the Mintception update. PvZTPRLogo16.png|Icon for v.2.3.0 until v.2.3.2. PvZTPRLogo_v.2.4.png|Icon for v.2.4.0, the Nightmare Update, used until v.2.4.2. PvZTPRLogo_v.2.5.png|Icon for v.2.5.0, the Zombie Boosters Update, used until v.2.5.3. PvZTPRLogo_v.2.6.png|Icon for v.2.6.0, the Hidden Chambers XL Update, used until v.2.6.1. PvZTPRLogo_v.2.7.png|Icon for v.2.7.0, the "Showdown Against Zomboss" update. PvZTPRLogo_v.2.8.png|Icon for v.2.8.0. PvZTPRLogo_v.2.8.1.png|Icon for v.2.8.1, the Hidden Chambers Infinity Update. PvZTPRLogo_v.2.9.png|Icon for v.2.9.0. PvZTPRLogo_v.3.0.png|Icon for v.3.0.0, the Legend Update, used until v.3.1.1 (current version). Modes Adventure Mode Defeat Zombies from different worlds, Thwart Zomboss' plan, and rescue plants to defeat Zombies! Free Mode A side-adventure mode that lets you play Brain Busters or specific levels, with the Plants you pick instead of Pre-picked. Consist of Brain Buster levels, Locked and Loaded Levels, Gargantuar levels and Zomboss Bossfight levels. Always reward you with Pinatas. Zen Garden (Revamped) Just like the previous games, you can get coins, but now, this is the place where you can also Level Up your plants. The maximum level is 10 (later 15), and There's a Skill for your plants. Just like PvZ2, leveled up Plants deal more damage, more health, faster recharge and lesser cost. Zomboss Special Mode The story where Dr. Zomboss needs to get a victory for once, he decided to kidnap the player and let the player help him instead. The gameplay is like "I, Zombie", but slightly changed. Brain Buster Challenge A gamemode that allows you to play Brain Busters you've played in a world. Just like Zen Garden, this cannot be accessed through Main Menu, and only from Adventure Mode. Beating them rewards you a Mystery Gift Box and a star. The star will be used as Brain Buster Challenge's Completion Rate. There's 3 stars to obtain from each Brain Buster, and has 3 levels of Each Brain Buster. Getting a milestone of stars will reward you either shards, gems and coins, or a Pinata. Colosseum Colosseum is a multiplayer mode that allows you to play Versus mode or Co-op Mode similar to the original Plants vs. Zombies, but you can play it locally or online. These two modes have level caps, which makes plants or zombies cannot have the levels higher or lower than the level cap. The level cap of these two modes are Level 5. The new mode being Tournament Mode is the competitive side of this mode, where players can join a Tournament held by the game, with the limit of 300 players. The players are seperated in 10 branches, the Top 1 on their leaderboards to get the most scores from the Versus mode of each branches will fight in Elimination, the first three winner gets the main prizes, while the others got the Participation Rewards. Tournament Mode's level cap is Level 1. Unlike the other two modes, this one is monthly matches rather than an instant play. Game Mechanics Sun Suns act like how they did in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A tiny sun is worth of 5 suns, Small suns worth 25 suns, Normal suns worth 50 suns, Big suns worth 75 suns, and Giga-sun worth 150 suns. In-game Currencies There are three types of In-game currencies in this game, which is Coins, Gems, and Elemental Shards. Coins act like how they did in PvZ2, which is Silver Coins worth 10 coins, and Gold Coins worth 100 coins. There's an additional type of coin, the Brown Coin, which is more common and worth 1 coin. Coins are dropped by Zombies, given by Marigolds in Zen Garden, Lawn Mowers and Money Bags after finishing a level. They serve more roles other than currencies to buy Power-Ups and Plant Foods, now Coins can be used to bought Upgrades, Small and Medium sized Pinata, and Common rarity Costumes. Gems act like how they did in PvZ2, which acts as its own currency. It's more rare to find the zombie drops, and easier to find by completing quests. They serve more roles than Buying Plants, now Gems can be used to bought Big, XL or Multi Small or Multi Medium Pinatas, Rare and Super Rare rarity Costumes, and Upgrading Plants higher than level 6. Elemental Shards, or just Shards are by far, the hardest currencies to obtain. They varies in 5 types, which is Pea, Sun, Freeze, Heat and Explosive Shards. The only easy way to obtain this is by defeating the Gargantuar Level, or beating Boss Battle in Free Mode. They can be used to bought Shard-themed Pinatas, or Plants that costs Shards. Shards can also be used to be the cost to level up Plants that costs Shards. They will be in the same type as the type of shard you need to buy them. Seed Packets and Slots Seed Packets having the same appearances in PvZ2. While in PC, they are smaller than the mobile version, due to the PC version having capablities of having 10 Seed Slots. While the mobile devices has only 9. In Upcoming Console Versions, depending on the device, they will have either 9 or 10. XP Packets XP Packets are having the same concept as they did in PvZ2, which is used to level up Plants. Instead of only by Opening Pinatas to get them in PvZ2, now you can also get it by Playing a level with that plant, and actually use it. Plants now has Leveling Rate, which is from Fast, Medium-Fast, Medium, Medium-Slow and Slow. Plants with faster Leveling Rate has more chance to get more XP, the lower the Leveling Rate, the harder it is to level up. Fast, Medium-Fast and Medium are easily found on normally obtained plants, while Medium, Medium-Slow and Slow are easily found on premium plants. World Map The World Map is similar to the ones in PvZ2. The map order is similar to earlier versions, which is sorted from the story, not the difficulty, which offers the dynamic diffuclty. Currently, the difficulty determiner is based on bars, One is Easy, Two is Medium, Three is Hard, Four is Insane, and Five is Extreme. Each World will have the world name, how many levels you completed, and if you download the DLC or not. At the very bottom of the world map, there's a completion rate, which for every level you completed, every obtainable plant via the world, and every worlds unlocked. Currently, there's a glitch for DLC levels that makes the completion rate goes over 100%. Areas Player's House 10 Levels - Difficulty: Very Easy (0.5/5) The level that was take place in The Player's House. Dave and Penny came to your house to help, seeing that you're being helplessly under attacked by the Zombies, while your parents goes to visit someone. There are 4 tutorial levels, 8 levels, 1 Brain Buster level and 1 Boss level. Player's Backyard 10 Levels - Difficulty: Very Easy (0.5/5)''' The level that takes place in the backyard, the pool area. Just as they thought they were safe, they are proven to be wrong. Penny said that a storm could come later, as starting at Day 4, it starts to rain, but sun will still fall, because it's Daytime. Dave tells the Player that the Pool needs a plant that can put Ground Plants to the water tiles, so Dave took something from his pocket and found a Lily Pad seed packet. Dave just said "Hope it helps you, neighbor!". Deep Paradise Woods 35 Levels - Difficulty: Easy (1/5) Takes place in a very deep jungle, with only signs of light from the above. Dave actually questions Penny about why she brought the Player and Dave here. Penny said that she heard from the Time Patrol Officer that Umbrella Leaf from Modern Time actually doesn't extinct, but instead, were captured by Zomboss, so Dave, Penny and the Player would surely follow the trail of the missing plant. The Officer said to be careful to Penny and Dave. There could be a Zombie hiding in those bushes near the house. In this world 25 levels are original, while 10 levels are DLC. Waterfall Pond 30 Levels - Difficulty: Somewhat Normal (1.5/5) Takes Place in a Tourists' Waterfall Attraction. Penny said that Lily Pad won't be useless anymore because Lane 3 and 4 is water, Just like the backyard in the previous world. This time, Sea-Shroom needs to be rescued. And, at the end, you'll have to fight the Tour Manager Zombie, which wants revenge on you because he's accused of more than 400 zombies killed. It's has 20 levels, and has 10 more as DLC. '''Crystal Cavern 20 Levels - Difficulty: Normal (2/5) Takes place in a crystal mine that filled with Crystals. In the present time, the crystals are nowhere to be found. The new gimmick is Crystal grounds that has different effects, and mine carts that appeared in some levels as an easy transporter for your plants. This time, there's no plants needed to be rescued, but as the Patrol Police says to repel zombies from timelines, Penny, Dave and the Player does just that. At the end of the day, the Patrol Police congratulates you, Penny and Dave to repel the miners. But Dr. Zomboss cuts the transmission, and say a huge crystal zombie is coming at them. It has 20 levels, and no DLC so far. Subzero Hills 25 Levels - Difficulty: Hard (3/5) Takes place in the icy mountains, where it's near the Yeti Ice Land. Dave, Penny and the Player travels to 10 years before the current time to get plants saved from the zombies' invasion in the current time, and also before the plants get defeated in the extreme snowstorm. Huge Haunting Mansion 32 Levels - Difficulty: Very Hard (3.5/5) Takes place in a mansion somehwere in Tranzylvania that's owned by a king there. It happened after Crystal Cavern event where after the Player, Dave and Penny defeated Crysta-worm Zombie, and Dave's tired and ask Penny to find the time where there's no zombie, and it's at night, where Dave could take a rest. So, they think a Huge Mansion in a time would be good. After you came there, Penny was telling a story that inside this mansion, It was known to be haunted by restless spirit, and zombies are there too. Dave thinks it's a joke and goes to sleep anyway. Only you and Penny awakes, and you will put those souls to rest. This is the first non-special event world that takes place Nighttime. Primordial Seas 25 Levels - Difficulty: Hard (3/5) Takes place in the seashore and the underwater itself in the prehistoric era version of Neighborville's shout beach. Dave seems to get a call from the Police that there's 5 plants missing to this era. There's also Dinosaurs outbreak at that time, and the Police tells them to also try and calm the dinosaurs down by getting rid of zombies. Aggressive Drylands 25 Levels - Difficulty: Insane (4/5) Takes place in the deserts of the Arabians and the Egyptians, where they actually have plans to get rid of all plants in the desert that causes harm to them. Dave, the player and Penny will have to go there and rescue the desert plants. This world takes place Daytime and Nighttime split, 12 levels for each time of the day. Wilderness Wonders 30 Levels - Difficulty: Very Hard (3.5/5) Takes place in the safari of Zombafari, 15 years before the original Plants vs. Zombies took place. In the current times, Dr. Zomboss has took over Zombafari. In this time, Dave, Penny and the Player will try and save all the plants there. Constellation Observatory 30 Levels - Difficulty: Insane (4/5) Takes place in a futuristic space observatory in space. The space observatory is in danger of an invasion from Space Scientist Zombies and other Zombies. Dave, Penny, and the Player will try to rescue the Plants in the observatory. Steam Machinery 36 Levels - Difficulty: Outlandish (4.5/5) Takes place in the Industrial Revolution, this particular steam factory is controlled by Dr. Zomboss. Crazy Dave, Penny, and the player are going to stop Dr. Zomboss' plan, knowing that these machines are used by Dr. Zomboss. Nightmarehood 32 Levels - Difficulty: Outlandish (4.5/5) After stopping the steam factory, Dave, Penny, and the player goes to a dreary version of the neighborhood. Dr. Zomboss seems to be spotted in the area, and they are going to chase him. Zomboss' Fortress 50 Levels - Difficulty: Nightmare (5/5) The chase is finally over, and since Dave and Penny is nowhere to be found, it is up to only the player to get into the Zomboss' Fortress, and take down Dr. Zomboss! Zomboss' Fortress Core 15 Levels - Difficulty: Very Easy? (5/5) Zomboss gets into an underground area of the fortress, and revealing is many portals from another worlds. Defeat the previous bosses, and take down Dr. Zomboss for good! Zomboss' Special Mode exclusive There are some maps that are exclusive to the Zomboss' Special Mode. Some are much different than the original counterparts (from above). Zomboss Test Lab (5 Levels) The tutorial world for Zomboss' Special Mode. This takes place in Zomboss' Lab at Coast 36. Which is located at the second floor. It's a Testing Chamber area where the Player tests out their ability in using Zombies. Event Worlds Event Worlds are worlds that doesn't affect the story, but is a way to have more worlds. One of them appear at a time, and they changed depending on a cycle. They can be accessed without any World Keys, and is placed right after Present Day. Mushroom Grotto Great Wall of China Apocalyptic City Order of events The Player starts out at his home. His/Her parents said they're leaving to go to the other town in Neighborville. The Zombies came to pays the player a visit. Then, Crazy Dave appears to help the player, by giving the player Peashooter's seed packet. After the tutorial ends, the player ended up with 4 plants, which is Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-Nut and Potato Mine. Dr. Zomboss then appears as a hologram, warning Dave and the player for his revenge, after the tutorial ends. In Player's House, the player gets few more plants, which is Snow Pea, Stunion, Grave Buster, Cherry Bomb and Repeater. The player and Dave later proceeds to the Player's Backyard, with Dave giving the player Lily Pad's seed packet. He then gets out from your house, with him saying "I need to get Penny, i'll be right back." Penny then appears at the end of Day 10 of Player's Backyard, with Dave too. Penny are saying that we need to be hurry, because there are plants missing that originates from the Present Day, other than that, the player, Dave and Penny needs to stop Dr. Zomboss from his evil plan. In Deep Paradise Woods, they rescued Umbrella Leaf at Day 17. Which is the first mission from the Time Patrol Officers. They failed on getting Dr. Zomboss, since only the hologram appears, he says that he is in a different place, a different time now. The Player, Dave and Penny later defeats the Forest Deity, the Forest Guardian Zombie. Plants Main Article : Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Plants Here are plants added to this game. Some were returning, some were new, and some were adaptations. These are in Almanac order. Page 1= * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-Nut * Potato Mine * Snow Pea * Stunion * Grave Buster * Cherry Bomb * Repeater * Lily Pad * Threepeater * Tangle Kelp * Snapdragon * Cabbage-Pult * Chomper# * Moonflower# * Nightshade# * Escape Root# * Dusk Lobber# * Shrinking Violet# * Shadebloom# * Iceberg Lettuce% * Kernel-Pult% * Phat Beet% * Lightning Reed% * Bloomerang% * Shadow-Shroom% * Intensive Carrot# * Gatling Pea* * Podfather* * Twin Sunflower* * Solar Tomato* * Cold Snapdragon* * Chilly Pepper* * Fire Peashooter* * Jalapeno* * Bombegranate* * Grapeshot* * Moss Spikes * Moss-Shroom * Rambuthump * Chrysanthemum+ * Hollow Stump * Umbrella Leaf * AvoKaboom+ * Jetpunch Apple= * Drill Turnip/ * Shii-take/ * Snooze-Nut/^ * Cocoa Beans# * Rafflesia# * Tall-nut# * Protecitrus# * Melon-Pult# * Kiwibeast# * Winter Melon# * Sea-Shroom * Coconut Lobber * Squirt Pea * Torpedo Pineapple+ * Log Smacker * Flip-pad * Pufferdragon Fruit+ * Wildsteen/ * Bubble Flower/ * Deep Seaweed# * Crystal Mushroom# * Pea Patch# * Pyrosome# * Smackadamia# * Homing Thistle# * Blockercane# |-| Page 2= * Cattail+ * Sergeant Orange/^ * Drainpunch Orange~ * Bonified Peashooter~ * Drainthorn~ * Stinkbean+ * Torchwood+ * Squash+ * Imitater+ * Zewkinneh * Soak-Shroom * Crysbidium * Frozen Pepper* * Spikeweed * Crystal Pea * Spikerock+ * Burr-ow/ * Split Pea/ * Purify Berry/^ * Geucalyptus~ * Sweet Potato~ * Hot Potato * Icicle Reed * Steam Bamboo * Lava Guava+ * Pinetreess * Pyro-Pea * Wasabi Whip* * Pepper-Pult/ * Icy Currant/ * In-Fern-no/^ * Sun-Shroom~ * Puff-Shroom~ * Scaredy-Shroom~ * Fume-Shroom~ * Ice-Shroom~* * Hypno-Shroom~ * Smoosh-Shroom~ * Magic-Shroom~ * Toadstool~* * Magnet-Shroom * Starfruit * Hurrikale~+ * Holly Barrier~+ * Missle Toe~+ * Toxin Bush^ * Fire Gourd~ * Heavenly Peach~ * White Radish~ * Board Beans~ * Tetrorchid~+ * Ampthurium~ * Cycloque~ * Guerrequila~ * Monkeyfruit~+ * Plantern * Sneaky Plum * Broghouli * Electric Peashooter+ * Electric Currant * Thundercotton * Garlic * Necrokitake * Electric Blueberry+ |-| Page 3= * Blooming Heart~+ * Hot Date~+ * Alakalezam~+ * Primal Peashooter * Primal Sunflower * Palmounter * Subzerolive * Primordial Apple+ * Oxygen Algae * Attractweed * Guacodile * Electric Anemone+ * Primal Wall-nut% * Primal Potato Mine% * Obsidian Reed* * Chill Mint * Cactus * Flying Carnation * Cottonlob+ * Rain Raspberry * Spineapple * Rotobaga * Litrunk * Dandelion~+ * Cowardly Thorns% * Spring Bean% * Chard Guard% * Bonk Choy% * Tile Turnip% * Brightomato% * Nooberry- * Prorange- * Shamrockstar- * Sweet Pea- * M.V.Carrot- * Chest-nut+ * Grimrose% * Apple Mortar+ * Carrotillery+ * Auberninja+ * Ocean Orange+ * Levitater+ * Skyshooter* * Explode-O-Nut* * Magmanolia* * Gravity Grass+ * Laser Bean * Invertomato * Apple-Saucer * Globerry+ * Meteorose * Cosmicarrot * Citron * Nepetunia * Void Vine * Bananasaurus Rex- * Strawburst~+ * Matchstick Bonksia~* * Pumpkin Witch~+ * Parsnip~+ * Snowy Cotton~* * Doubled Mint- * AC-Clover * Toolip * E.M.Peach * Zaplum * Infi-nut * Gearrot+ * Laser Cattail * Buzzsaw Peony * Mechacorn * Pomegunate |-| Page 4= * Passionflower+ * Fila-mint_ * Reinforce-mint_ * Bombard-mint_ * Arma-mint_ * Contain-mint_ * Pepper-mint_ * Ail-mint_ * Enchant-mint_ * Enlighten-mint_ * Appease-mint_ * Enforce-mint_ * Spear-mint_ * Winter-mint_ * Conceal-mint_ * Gaea-mint- * Mega-mint- * Sun Bean * Flat-shroom * Dark Daisy * Magnifying Grass * Decaying Moss+ * Mangnoir * Lotus Root * Storm Grapes * Psycho Cucumber * Rotten Red+ * Shadow Peashooter+ * Goo Peashooter+ * Sling Pea+ * Shock Cap* * Burnade* * Ribbonweed- * Phantom Pear- * Timid Leaves? * Cornflower~+ * Aloe# * Bowling Bulb# * Crystal Nut# * Hydrohedge# * Berry Blaster# * Cave Carrot# * Glacitrus# * Pyro-Shroom# * Cool Bean# * Hibernating Beary# * Cryo-Shroom# * Litree# * Primal Rafflesia# * Rock Moss# * Cro-Magnolia# * Molten Guava# * Sprinkler Flower# * Loco Coco# * Amaranth- * Toxi-Cinnamon~ * Raidish~ * Acidic Citrus~ * Split Mushroom~ * Razor Vine * Helium Hedge * Gold Magnet * Gloom-Shroom * Doom-Shroom+ * Psycarrot * Punish-Shroom * Thyme Warp * Neon-Shroom * Charginger * Cob Cannon+ * Reincarnation?+ * Fruition^ |-| Page 5= * Cosmic Pea- * Snap Pea+ * Habanero+ * Healixflower+ * Angelic Starfruit~ * Zoybean Pod~ * Caulipower~ * Firebloom Queen~ * Ghost Pepper~ * Jack O' Lantern~ * Witch Hazel~ * Parsnip~ * Frostbloom Queen~ * Stallia# * Blockbuster# * ??? * Oak Archer# * ??? * ??? * Red Stinger# * Tumbleweed# * Acornado# * Endurian# * Zorrose# * Wheat Whacker# * Pinegun# * Cloudtato# * Alarm Arrowhead# * Burner Bulb# * Gas Leek# * Dream Dandellion# * Knightree# * Anvilime# * Venus Traplant# Note *The plant with / mark shows that plant is obtainable by downloading DLC levels to get the plant. * The plant with # mark shows that plant is obtainable by beating levels in a world's Hidden Chamber. * The plant with + mark shows that plant is purchasable with gems. * The plant with * mark shows that plant is purchasable with shards. * The plant with _ mark shows that plant is purchasable with mints. * The plant with ~ mark shows that plant is obtainable on a special event. * The plant with = mark shows that plant is obtainable from either an Epic Quest or purchasable with gems. * The plant with ^ mark shows that plant is obtainable from an Epic Quest. * The plant with % mark shows that plant is obtainable from an achievement. * The plant with red links shows that plant needs revamp or still unfinished. * The plant with - mark shows that plant is obtainable by getting a Top 3 in a Tournament. * The plant with ? mark shows that plant is a secret plant. * The plant with ` mark shows that plant is cannot be obtained by normal means. Either it was unused or it was used for a boss in Zomboss' Special Mode. Zombies Main Article : Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Zombies Page 1= * Basic Zombie * Flag Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Newspaper Zombie * Balloon Zombie * Ducky Tube Zombie * Snorkel Zombie * Screen Door Zombie * All-Star Zombie * Disco Zombie * Backup Dancer * Imp * Gargantuar * Brickhead Zombie* * Rally Zombie* * Ladder Zombie* * Trash Can Zombie* * Catapult Zombie* * Stranded Zombie * Flag Stranded Zombie * Stranded Rally Zombie* * Stranded Conehead * Stranded Buckethead * Trunkhead Zombie* * Shaman Zombie * Overlock Zombie* * Tribe Zombie * Tribal Imp * Tribe Golem Gargantuar * Rock Thrower Zombie * Stranded Monkey Hoarder* * Zombie Monkey* * Forest Guardian Zombie * Tourist Zombie * Flag Tourist Zombie * Tour Bannerman Zombie* * Conehead Tourist * Buckethead Tourist * Bamboohead Zombie* * Canoe Rider Zombie * Paparazzi Zombie * Water Gun Imp * Waterhose Imp* * Tour Imp * Tour Gargantuar * Canoe Couple Zombie * Shark Swimmer Imp* * Tour Guide Zombie * Tour Manager Zombie * Miner Zombie * Flag Miner Zombie * Captain Miner Zombie* |-| Page 2= * Conehead Miner * Buckethead Miner * Cart-Head Zombie* * Cart Rider Zombie * Zom-Blob * Miner Imp * Miner Gargantuar * Crystal Zombie * Crystal Guards* * Crystal Golem* * Sage Awakener Zombie * Zombie Crysta-Worm * Hiker Zombie * Flag Hiker Zombie * Checkpoint Hiker* * Hiker Conehead * Hiker Buckethead * Blockhead Hiker* * Snowman Imp * Hiker Imp * Hiker Gargantuar * Zombie Walrus * Ski Zombie * Snowball Thrower Imp * Snow Gatling Zombie* * Zom-Bigfoot * Mansion Zombie * Flag Mansion Zombie * Mansion Conehead * Mansion Buckethead * Haunting Zombie * Haunting Ghost * Mansion Imp * Mansion Gargantuar * Bride of Frankentuar * Frankentuar * Vimpire * Haunted Marionette * Dracula Zombie * The Shackling Spectre * Jurassic Zombie * Flag Jurassic Zombie * Jurassic Conehead * Jurassic Buckethead * Egg Pusher Imp * Eggshell Imp * Jurassic Imp * Jurassic Gargantuar * Jurassic Bully * Prehistoric Diver * Prehistoric Seahunter * King of the Jurassics * Arabian Slave Zombie * Flag Slave Zombie |-| Page 3= * Conehead Arabian Slave * Buckethead Arabian Slave * Mummy Zombie * Conehead Mummy * Buckethead Mummy * Slave Monkey Hoarder * Zombie Slave Monkey * Flying Carpet Imp * Mummy Engineer * Ra Zombie * Desert Bandit Imp * Desert Gargantuar * Pharaoh Zombie * Sarcophagus Ram Zombie * Cleopatra Zombie * Vase Hoarder Imp * Magic Genie Zombie * Mastermind Genie Zombie * Undying Pharaoh Zombie * Safari Zombie * Flag Safari Zombie * Safari Conehead * Safari Buckethead * Jeep Driver Zombie * Zombie Bear * Safari Imp * Camouflaged Gargantuar * Zombie Lion * Zombie Lion Rider * Albino Bear Rider+ * Zombot Chaos Safarinator * Astronaut Zombie * Flag Astronaut Zombie * Astronaut Conehead * Astronaut Buckethead * Space Scientist Zombie * Celestial Custodian Zombie * Invasive Imp * Alien Gargantuar * Moonwalker Zombie * Space Dancer * Gravity Tester Zombie * Zombot Galaxy Traveller * Baseball Zombie * Brain Vendor Zombie * Dog Walker Zombie * Dog Zombie * Conga Zombie * Catapult Pitcher Zombie * Electrician Zombie+ * Fireworks Zombie * Trash Can Imp * Doctor Imp * Nurse Gargantuar |-| Page 4= * Zookeeper Zombie+ * Mad Scientist Zombie * Zombot Drone Engineer * Flamenco Zombie * Cat Lady Zombie * Zombie Middle Manager+ * Zombot War Battletank * Weedkiller Zombie * Sewer Monster Zombie * Dark Force Zombie * Zomboni * Zombie Bobsled Team * Giga Gargantuar * Giga All-Star Zombie * Dark Force Beast * Zombie Horse * Horse Rider Imp * Zombot Shadowburst Mech * Cardio Zombie+ * Zombie Hamsterball * Disco-Tron 3000+ * Historian Zombie+? * Cavalry Zombie * Hunter Zombie * Wizard Zombie * Camel Zombie * Rodeo Legend Zombie * Lost Doctor * Lost Guide * Pantry Zombie * Pantry Conehead * Pantry Buckethead * Flag Pantry Zombie * Garden Rake Zombie * Overstuffed Zombie * Turkey Wrangler Zombie * Turkey Zombie * Pilgrim Imp * Pilgrim Gargantuar * A zombie with the bold text indicates that the zombie is a boss. (exception for Gargantuar, he's a boss for the first encounter) * A Zombie with the * symbol indicates that the zombie is available via DLC. * A Zombie with + symbol indicates that the Zombie can boost Zombies. * A Zombie with ? symbol indicates that the Zombie is an elusive Zombie. Achievements Main Article : Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Achievements Upgrades Main Article : Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Upgrades Special Event Gallery PVZTPR.png|The logo. DeepParadiseWoodsDLCImage.png|Shadows of the Jungle DLC Teaser. HiddenChamberSneekPek.png|Version v.1.8 Deep Paradise Woods' Hidden Chamber Teaser. DeepParadiseWoodsMap.png|World Map Icon for Deep Paradise Woods WaterfallPondMap.png|World Map Icon for Waterfall Pond CrystalCavernMap.png|World Map Icon for Crystal Cavern HugeHauntingMansionMap.png|World Map Icon for Huge Haunting Mansion. PvZTPR Main Menu.png|Main Menu in v.2.0.0 or higher. DrownedZ PromotionalPvZTPR.png|Promotional Art for v.2.3, featuring Drowned Zombie. More will come soon... Extras Update History Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Update History The Update History for this game, you can see which are added on what version, so it's clearer. So far, the most recent version is v.1.61, but v.1.62 or v.1.7 will come in December 2017 to January 2018. Upcoming Content / Concepts Main Article: PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Upcoming Content Main Article: PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Concepts The Upcoming Content shows you what's in store for the next version, and what Scrapped concepts are here. Technical Stuff Main Article: PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Level Upgrades Main Article: PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Tribes This shows technical stuff of the game, while not to the levels of codes, strings and internal stats, this one is filled with level upgrades for plants and zombies, plant and zombie tribes, and more. Almanac / Travel Log Main Article: PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Almanac Main Article: PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Travel Log See the Travel Log, and the Almanac. Other Versions There are other versions of this game, such as PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Demo for consoles, which has limited access to the game. Trivia * The Free Mode in this game is actually inspired from Koei's Warriors series, mostly from Dynasty Warriors games. * Zomboss' Special Mode were basically a side-story of the game, that explains what will happen if the player joined Zomboss. * Starting in version v.1.8.0, there are always two plants in the logo. * Version v.2.0.0 is the version where Nintendo Switch version, Xbox ONE and PS4 version were added. This was mainly due to the new Colosseum, the multiplayer feature. * While the unique Zombies in Modern Day on Plants vs. Zombies 2 reappears (Newspaper Zombie, All-Star Zombie and Balloon Zombie), only Newspaper Zombie and All-Star Zombie gets nerfed in this game, due to them being introduced in the first world. ** Newspaper Zombie now has Dense toughness instead of Hardened. ** All-Star Zombie now has 25% chance to tackle plants now, and he has a Speedy speed instead of Flighty. * The main menu for this game prior to v.2.0.0 has the similar design and arrangement to the original Plants vs. Zombies' main menu, but the graveyard only has Adventure Mode and Free Mode. ** In v.2.0.0, however, IAmPlayer decided to change the main menu to look more lively, such as using Plants and Zombies on the main menu. * Out of the plants new main menu of v.2.0.0, Winter Melon is the only one with a costume. ** Winter Melon's costume is the crossover costume too. It might be used for Crossover costumes' promotions. ** Nooberry and Prorange is also in the main menu, despite being a promotional plants up to v.2.0.1, where they had bigger role as Colosseum Event plants. * v.2.5.0 is the only version that includes Zombies in the logo, which is Cardio Zombie and Disco-Tron 3000. Poll Do you think having 14 Worlds was enough for the Story Mode (excluding event worlds)? Yes No Category:Games Category:Tower defense game Category:PvZ : TPR Stuff